Thunder & Lightening, Part One
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts brings the biggest group of Creature inheritances seen since Tom Riddle's time. The Sorting Hat's resorted years 3-7, and Potter's in Slytherin. Who's his mate? Draco Malfoy, of course. M for mature themes.
1. Meet The Cast! Plus Information

**Title: **Thunder and Lightning

**Author: **Snitch Me

**Pairings: **James/Sirius, Severus/Lucius, Fabian/Regulus, Gideon/Arthur, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Ron, Hermione/Terry, Ginny/?/?, Molly/?

**Rating: **M+ (just to be safe)

**Genre: **Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Summary: **Sixth year was supposed to be normal for Harry Potter. But his birthday this year brings on a whole new string of problems he never knew he would have! Secrets are revealed, troubles are unleashed and he finds out he still has living family! Oh, and there's that little problem involving his school Rival, too.

**A/N:**

A was reading the story **Cortigiana Onesta** TheDarkSister3 today _April 29 2012___and got this amazing idea for a Harry/Draco story. But before I begin, here's some stuff you need to know…

**Prologue Introduction: **Meet the Cast! Plus information!

Hello readers…

This story takes place in 1996, the sixth year for Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Black.

_Draco's_ parents are **Lucius Malfoy** and **Severus Snape. Lucius** is the Dom!partner, meaning **Severus** is the sub!partner and Draco's bearer (He basically gave birth to Draco). **Narcissa Malfoy nee Black** only raised Draco when Severus was unable to be around. He is half-Veela/half-Dracken (A bird-like dragonic-human).

_Harry's_ parents are **James Potter **and **Sirius Black**. Sirius gave birth to Harry, and gave the baby up when the prophecy was made. Dumbledore was fooled into thinking the couple the prophecy was made about was **Lily and James Potter**; It actually meant James and Sirius. Like Narcissa, **Lily** only raised Harry as a baby when Sirius (Padfoot in this story) was unable to be around when the married couple went into hiding. Harry is a full-blooded Draken. One half blood Dracken + full blood draken = full-blood draken + an unknown creature inheritance. James Potter took after his Draken side more, and so never learned what his other inheritance was. On Harry's sixteenth birthday, he had an added inheritance, but doesn't know what it is. It's never been documented before; Before Harry, nobody in the Potter line has had the inheritance except the original creature.

**James and Lily Potter** – They did die October 31, 1981 when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry. Unfortunately, I'm screwing with the original plot a bit; James was gone at work while Lily stepped out of the way. Harry was still shielded from the curse because of how pure Lily's love was for Harry, even if she hadn't given birth to him; Also, Sirius' love for his son was much more pure, being the child's 'mommy' parent, which gave Harry more protection than Lily ever could. James came home to find Lily and Voldemort duelling and jumped in. He was hit with a stray curse, which distracted Lily and Voldemort got the upper hand.

**Frank and Alice Longbottom **– They won't be in St Mungos, nor will they be crazy. They will have gone into hiding as well, with Filius Flitwick as their _**Secret Keeper**_. Neville will not be raised by Madam Augusta Longbottom.

**Luna Lovegood –** I've read a lot of stories where she's related to Draco, through her father being Draco's brother, but instead, I'm going to do some more mix-up. Severus fell unconscious during the birth of his **twins**, Draconis Lucius and Nyxx Samhein Malfoy. Nyxx was twenty minutes younger than her twin, but was stolen by the **Light-Affiliated **nursemaid to give to Lucius' younger brother Xenophelius Lovegood, formerly Xavier James Malfoy. Luna was led into believing she was a year younger than Draco.

**Marcus Evans** – Marcus is Harry's believed-to-be-dead-older-step-brother through Lily Evans-Potter. Lily had just graduated from Hogwarts when she met a pureblood and they had a secret relationship. She got pregnant not long before she married James and gave birth to her oldest son. James told her she could keep the child, but sent him off to his father. Marcus' father soon sent him off to a Brothel in Bulgaria where he met Viktor Krum when he was around 15. Marcus was born in 1977. His fifteenth birthday was in 1993, when his brother was 13.

**Regulus Black** – He's Harry's uncle, Sirius' brother. He disappeared and was thought to be dead, not long after Harry was born. He returns, but his story will be told soon.

**Gideon and Fabian Prewett –** The older twin brothers of Molly Weasley, uncles to Fred and George Weasley, they serve as the first and second god-fathers to Harry. As such, Harry already knows Fred and George.

**Sirius Black** – As explained above, Sirius and James are Harry's parents; Sirius gave birth to Harry, James and Lily raised him. Halt! Skip forward a bit; Sirius Black **never** went after Pettigrew, because he didn't exist! He was never sent to Azkaban, so he was never a prisoner to escape. Instead, before Dumbledore got there to the Potter house, Sirius and Remus beat him and took Harry first. They raised him as Pa'foo and Mooey (Padfoot and Moony). His papa and uncle.

**Remus Lupin** – He is a third godparent to Harry, an honorary Godfather. Being a werewolf would normally keep him from children, but he is convinced by Sirius to run away with the Animagus to raise Harry.

**Rogue** – a lovely King Cobra who managed to find Harry one day in the garden of Black Manor, his rightful home. He is completely black with golden and silver markins. His eyes are the exact shade of Harry's.

**Kit** – a pure white kneazle Sirius gifted Harry with when he 9 years old. Kit is a female who has the ability to change into any animal form she wants, without changing her colouring. Besides Feline speak, she can speak Parsel and Avian.

**Pureblood traditions – **Like any rich people, Purebloods HAVE traditions. They will be made up and such, some will be borrowed from other fanfics, I'll use some traditions from historical occurances; But! They will be here. Just sayin'.

**Creatures –** Like any good fanfic, you need odd creatures and stuffs! Like above, they will be made up, borrowed and thought out! But they will be included. I hope you accept this, because I will only apologise if an Author asks why I 'borrowed' their creature from a fic. How do you think Drakens got around? One person made them up, a couple more people borrowed the idea and twisted it a bit.

**Male pregnancies – **Obviously it's happening. Otherwise Harry, Draco and some other characters in this story wouldn't be born.

**Languages** – French, Italian, Latin, Bulgarian, Russian, English.

**Creature speech** – Each creature will be different in how they communicate.

**Draken** – A humanoid-dragon like creature. Anyone with this creature in their family tree may or may not be skipped. They have two feet, two arms, two wings. The Outer-winger is covered in their coloured feathers; the inner wings are covered in the same coloured scales. Their wing span varies from 9 to 14 feet long (submissives) or 13 to 29 foot long (Dominants). These creatures are mostly male, with an odd female submissive/dominant born every 60-70 years. Despite being a Wizard, who live to 150 years, Active-Drakens live to be near 300 years old and can have children right until they die. Also, they never need more than one mate, as all submissives will be magically matched to their Dominant. Draken are, for lack of a better term, subconsciously chosen; meaning, when a Draken comes into their inheritance at age 16, they will be pulled subconsciously to wherever their mate is. There won't be an active reason for it, however. They'll just need to be close.

**Veela **– A bird-like creature. These creatures are the Seductors/Seductress' of a century. There are three categories of Veela: **Dark, Light ** and **Neutral. **Dark Veela have dark hair, dark eyes and a dark complexion, with a dark aura. They are more drawn to the Dark side (Voldemort). Light Veela normally have light hair, light eyes and a gentle, pale complexion and a blinding light Aura., while Neutral Veela have dark hair with light skin/eyes or light skin with dark/hair eyes. Very rarely will a Neutral Veela have dark skin/eyes/hair or light skin/eyes/hair. Neutral Veela rarely pick a side in Wars.

**Parsel –** Takes after **Parseltongue**; A Parsel is a Snake-shifter. One primary snake-form, but then the Parsel can change to another snake in seconds. Each Parsel is rare, and for the last four centuries, there have only been maybe fifty born. Salazar Slytherin was the first Parsel born to the world, gifted by the Gods when they learned he could speak with snakes. Voldemort is another. Nagini, believe it or not, is a Parsel who got stuck in her form after a former lover found her being raped by another man. She was hit by a stray spell. Harry Potter is also a Parsel, but it is unknown because he has not shown the ability yet. Their shadow-animal is the Shadow-Parsel; Like the Shadow- Panther and Wolf, they can use the shadows for a form of travel, to mask themselves and to blind their enemies/opponents.

**Shadow-Panther** – A panther-like animal who can use the shadows to slip in and out of any area. They can use the shadows to mask their presence and can **shadow-walk** from one room to another, or from one city to another. The longest distance recorded was from Mexico, America to Moscow, Russia. It took the Shadow-Panther less than three hours to manage without stopping, but it knocked him out for four days into a _shadow-coma_. They also have a counter-part. Identical versions of themselves who are their complete opposite. Say Draco was a light Shadow-panther; His counterpart would be a black Shadow-panther version of himself, but extremely happy and outgoing, where he is light, but cold and withdrawn into himself.

**Shadow-wolf** – like the panther, the Shadow-wolf can shadow-walk and move through the shadows. Unlike the panthers, they can be merged with a Dark-affiliated creature or Wizard. They do not have counterparts, despite being pack animals. Once in a pack, they have the Alpha, the Beta, the Pack, the Pups, and the Omega, like any other true wolf pack.

**Jonki **– a sloth-like creature who enjoys books and knowledge. They dislike cages and when enraged, can take out a mated Draken pair without breaking a sweat. They are natural born killers when their mate and pack are threatened.

**Extra!**

I hope you guys love the first chapter! I really, really do! It'll the first time I do something like this, and I'm scared to mess it up :(

**Snitch Me**

**p.s: If you're wondering about my pen-name, remember this:**

_Harry: What do I do with it? *holding a golden snitch*_

_Oliver: You catch it._

_Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_

_1997 or 1998, England_


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Key for the chapters:**

_Thoughts ___are in single quote marks '-'

**Parseltongue** is single.

Regular speech is between "-"

_Writing___is single.

Mind connections count as _Thoughts._

Being in Parsel-form counts as **Parseltongue.**

_Writing_ includes notes, essays, and using wands to draw letters in the air like Tom Riddle did in the original series, Book 2, Chamber of Secrets.

Legillimency and Occulamency will be bold italics.

Spoken languages will be Regular Speech in italics. Example: "_Buono, mio bello." _(Good, my beautiful)

**Chapter One: **Birthday Surprises - Unknown

Neville Longbottom sat on the edge of his bed the day of his sixteenth birthday, watching as his skin turned an even paler shade of white and then began to glitter with a light lavender colour. He wondered why until he saw a patch of scales covering the insides of his forearms.

"Mum?" he called. "Dad?"

"Yes, Nev?" his mother Alice asked, worrying as she walked into his room. "What's the matter, luv?" His father Frank followed behind, going through a list of creatures his son could have inherited from.

Neville lifted his arm and twisted it to show his mother and father the scales. Frank nodded and told him to take off his shirt. He did, and turned around. On his shoulder blades were two angry red bulges that didn't seem to be affecting the teen at all.

"Nev, you're going to have to stop fighting the pain if you're feeling any." Frank advised. "Your wings are fighting to get out, and it will only damage them to refuse it."

"I haven't been fighting it, dad." Neville informed him. "I've been trying to push them out, actually."

"We'll get your cousin in here to look at them, then." Frank said, mentally going picking Draken off the list. Alice nudged her husband and glanced at Neville as he turned around; Frank picked Light Veela off his list, as well. Getting a good look at his scales, he was wary of declaring his son a Submissive male. The scales were lightly coloured and in small patches.

[**Line Break**]

Luna Lovegood woke up with a soft whimper a month after her fifteenth birthday (or so she believed), to be sporting two large, feather-covered wings of a bright teal colour. She raised her hands and screeched; she had claws! A-and her arms were covered in a thick scale-covered layer of skin!

Her daddy Xeno raced in, only to scream and race back out.

She screeched again, terrified of the change. She shouldn't be getting her inheritance till next year!

'_Help!' _she whimpered, curling into a ball. Her wings perceived she wanted to be hidden, and so curled around her body to protect her from any threat that might have been there in her weak moment.

'_What am I?'_ she thought, tears slipping from her eyes down her pale, satin-like cheek.

[**Line Break**]

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin jerked awake in their respective rooms and beds at the almost inhuman screech coming from Harry Potter's bedroom down the hall at Black Manor. The werewolf was the first there, and was treated to the large black and angry-red form of a fully matured Draken male, whose wings reached a full span of 26 feet in length from tip-to-tip. The screech he let out was a warning, knowing without really knowing that an intruder and threat was there. Remus could tell his godson was fighting his new instincts.

Sirius was the next person there, and he gasped at seeing his son's form. He was bloody huge! At his presence, the male calmed a bit, and turned around. Sirius and Remus jumped back at the glowing red iris' that looked at them. They saw his scales, and Remus began thinking of what he knew about male Draken. It wasn't much, but he inched his way out from in front of Sirius, only to push the dark haired man into the room.

"_Remus!_" the Lord Black hissed, turning to face his best friend. Sirius' human body began ripping and tearing in places as his own Draken fought to free itself. Mated but alone, he knew the Dominant Draken that was his son would recognize both his and James' scent on him. He hoped.

"He won't hurt his daddy. He'll recognize your scent enough to calm down and shift back." Remus answered, holding his hands up in a placating gesture to the male Draken who had moved to stand behind the unsuspecting Sirius.

Remus watched as Harry leaned down to sniff Sirius' hair, and then his shoulder. Harry bumped his nose against Sirius' shoulder, startling the man into turning around and stumbling backwards a few steps.

Harry now reached at least eight feet in height, to match his large wingspan, and, despite the main colour-scheme being black, had what looked to be silver Tribal tattoos covering his arms, chest and back.

Sirius took a tentative step forward, holding his hand out to his son. Harry crouched down in acceptance, and tilted his head, showing he hadn't meant to frighten what he now knew to be his bearer, his papa. In fact, he simply shifted back to being the tan-skinned, skinny-to-the-bone, rag-tag mutt he'd always been. Granted, he was nude, but still.

He gave a weary smile before he passed out cold and fell into a graceless heap on the floor. Sirius rushed forward with a rueful smile back at his friend.

"Moony, we need to go shopping."

[**Line Break**]

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black stood with her back to her bed, watching the moon out of her window. Her dresser drawers were open, and her clothes were scattered. Three nights ago, Draco had come into his final inheritance, and Lucius had told her to leave. She'd been kicked out of the Manor and all Malfoy properties. However, she had been given money for a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

The boy-child she'd raised as her own was now a creature! A Draken with Veela mixed into the bunch!

Draco was, now more than ever, beautiful. Truly beautiful, with his silky white hair and pale-milky-white skin. It felt like satin, so dangerously seductive and shimmering with sparkles. His eyes, a normal ice-cold grey had melted into the perfect mixture of Blue with grey specks. His cheekbones, if possible, raised a quarter of an inch higher and his lips had filled out just a bit more. His hips had widened, letting Lucius and Severus know they had given birth to a Submissive Draken. His wings, however, were the best part.

They reached a wingspan of 12 and a half feet long, and were covered in a scheme of blue coloured scales. On the outside edge, the scales were so dark, they could be mistaken for black; They melted inwards until the inner-most scales were just the lightest shade of blue to be found.

He had screeched like a Veela and then whined, whimpered and roared like a Draken, provoking Lucius into his Veela body, and Severus into his own Dominant Draken form. When the pair had calmed him down enough so he was in his human body again, they gave him the news.

He hadn't taken it well. Oh, not the mate part. He was completely fine with that.

He'd thrown a tantrum at being a submissive.

Cissa chuckled softly.

'_Oh, Lucius…'_

[**Line Break**]

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at midnight of August third, observing the globes of all the new Creature inheritances. He was thoughtful and had a grim look on his old withered face, his bright blue eyes twinkling but with a sadness at the very core. He sighed, watching Harry being placed in his bed by his papa Sirius; he turned to see Ron Weasley being doused with a bucket of water to put out the flames of his hair; Luna Lovegood was being cradled by her daddy Xeno on their couch as she cried; Draco Malfoy was held between his two parents; Neville sat with his father, who was explaining Drakens while his mother hovered near by; Blaise watched as his mother instructed him on using the shadows, while another dark boy stood nearby watching with his arms folded. Pansy Parkinson was being held down by her two older brothers as she thrashed around, her Demon form abnormally strong even against her two brothers. Daphne Greengrass knelt on the ground crying, angelic wings curled around her body.

This was the largest number of Creature Inheritances since Voldemort's time at Hogwarts, Albus was sure! And worst of all, his weapon wasn't supposed to gain an inheritance!

'_Well,'_ he grumbled to himself, '_As soon as he's away from Black and Lupin, I can give him those suppressors and get him back on track.'_

Fawkes heard bits and pieces of the Headmaster's thoughts. The man was so deep in his mind, he didn't hear the soft, sad trill Fawkes sang before he burnt himself.

The Phoenix appeared at Black Manor, in Harry's bedroom to await his True Bondmate's arrival.

[**Line Break**]

Lucius and Severus watched their son as he paced, his wings flexing every now and again in his anger. The Veela and the Draken were nervous, waiting for the next explosion.

"Papa, I want the potions." Draco announced, swirling on his feet to glance at the pair. Severus frowned.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be Draken! I don't care if I'm a creature! I should be a pureblooded Wizard! Not some blasted chicken!" he pouted. Lucius laughed softly.

"You are not a chicken, child. You are half Veela and half Draken. You are a Submissive male, and from the looks of your wings, your Draken has already chosen your mate for you."

"What?"

"Your wings are settling into their colour, Dragon." Lucius raced the sensitive scales, smirking as his child shivered from the contact. _'Just like Severus,'_ he thought fondly. "You also have your markings, as well. Come look, Severus. They're a light green right now, but when you have found your mate, they'll turn darker to let other Dominants know you have been claimed by your true-mate."

"Listen to your father, Dragon." Severus added quietly, gently inspecting a mark on his shoulder. "You will have many a Dominant vying for your attention while your unmated, but once your mated, only the foolish or the stupid will try to attract you out of your mates thrall." He glanced at Draco's face, a mixture of shock and surprise. "You have a mixture of my own markings, telling who your Sire is, a mix of your mates markings, letting people you have a mate but are unclaimed, and one or two specialized markings for your bearer. Once these settle, Lucius will gain a few in the exact same position as yours. The markings we share will be the same colour when you have accepted your mate and consummated the relationship."

"What about my Veela?" he frowned.

"You will have the allure." Lucius informed him. "It's in case your mate happens to disagree with the match and attempts to refuse you. You can use it, but then for Draken, it accounts to rape and you can be killed for it, if you are a Dominant. A submissive, though, have no problem with their mate accepting them. The biggest rivals can turn into the most passionate lovers."

"Remember Sirius Black and James Potter, Lucius?" Severus asked, mostly offhanded as he examined his son. The blonde made a sound of agreement. "They had a son, I believe. I think he was stillborn, wasn't he?"

"I can't remember. I do, however, remember Lily Evans being pregnant your last year. A boy-child, as well, wasn't it?" Severus nodded, hugging his son from behind.

"Do you know what ever happen to the child?"

"I believe she got rid of it." Severus responded, turning to face his mate at last. "She was afraid Potter was going to reject her if she had a child."

"True." Lucius turned thoughtful. Draco shook his head, and concentrated on shifting back. It was painful, and took half an hour with his dads cheering him on and coaching him through it, but he did it.

Exhausted, he fell into his bed and didn't even bother undressing himself.

[**Line Break**]

**A/U:**

I hope you guys like this chapter! I know I loved writing it!

Next chapter will be the characters you didn't get to meet this time! Also, I hope you review! Good reviews, bad reviews, Idc! Let me know how I did, pleeeeasse? Thanks!

**Snitch Me**


	3. Ready To Go Home Part I

**A/U:**

I'm writing out the chapters and uploading after I get ten finished. That's my goal. :D I WILL get past 15 chapters! I promised myself!

But, here's a promise to my readers! I will get over thirty chapters in for this story, and they will all be over 2,000 words. No ifs, ands or buts! I will do it!

On the other hand, I found a really sexii picture of Lucius Malfoy… I drooled. XD Gosh, he's beautiful… *sighs happily* I will die a happy woman!

How many of you guys have jobs and are in college? I'm in college, and I'm running out of money! I have no job, which sucks. Anywhooo! Time for the chapter!

**Chapter Two: **Ready To Go Home Part .I. (Harry's POV)

[**Part .I.**]

For a month, Harry has been waiting for Hogwarts! He missed his friends and teachers, strangely enough, Snape was included in that. Sirius and Remus had been watching him in obvious amusement as he danced from foot to foot and tripped over the carpet. They laughed when he set the kitchen on fire because he was daydreaming, and when he walked in on Sirius wanking after a nightmare but walked back out horrified, they snickered and teased him for days afterward.

Letters from Hermione, Ron and the Twins cheered him up and made him so excitable, Remus and Sirius planned a trip to Diagon Alley just to let loose some of his excitement.

So here they were, at Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Weasleys and Hermione to arrive. They were currently sitting in the 'Slytherin' end of the train, their compartment door wide open. The upperclassmen Slytherins walked past with a raised brow but in silence as they watched the two men and the Gryffindor Golden boy. Ravenclaws popped in to say hello and ask Sirius questions, a few hugged Remus. The Hufflepuffs squeaked at Sirius while glancing shyly at Remus and smiling broadly at Harry. Fellow Gryffindors popped in and laughed about pranks with the two Marauders.

Harry took it in stride, laughing and smiling. But Sirius saw under his son's mask. He could see the anxiousness of finding his mate and of seeing his friends again.

Harry wasn't sure what creature Ron was, but he was the first in a couple decades, according to his dad. Fred and George were Draken as well, a Dominant and a submissive, and funnily enough, the twins were mates. Molly had thrown a fit, but Arthur explained a pair of twins three centuries ago had also been mates, so it wasn't a big deal.

Bill Weasley had inherited a Shadow-Wolf ancestry. Charlie was a Shadow-Panther, while Percy had been bitten by a Vampire and was now a Day-walker. Ginny wouldn't know what creature she got, **if** she got an inheritance.

A flash of red hair in three spots alerted Harry to the Weasleys and he stuck his head out the compartment door, waving like a lunatic while his dad and uncle watched on amusedly.

"Fred! George! Ron!" he yelled, smiling widely at his best friend and his brothers. The three laughed and hugged him as they all squeezed into the compartment. Seconds later, a bushy head of hair showed up, followed by a yelled, "HERMIONE!" and Harry launching himself at the girl.

Hermione laughed, hugging her best friend and greeting Sirius and Remus as she then sat down in Fred's lap. The Dominant laughed and winked at Harry.

"So, how was your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling at Harry.

"It was great. I got a new broom for my birthday, and some wings…" the twins laughed at this, "But all in all, it was really great. What about you guys?"

"Ron's inheritance-" Fred started.

"-Turned out to be," George followed.

"-A fire nymph," The twins finished.

Ron was beet-red and his hair began to glow like a gentle wave of embers before they began smoking. Within seconds his head was a full fiery mess. George snuggled into Fred's side, grinning at his younger brother.

"Awesome, Ron. Wait, your birthdays in March." Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Shouldn't you have gotten it last year?"

"I dunno, mate. Mum talked to Dumbledore ("_Professor_ Dumbledore, Ron." Hermione chided) and he doesn't have a clue. I guess a bunch of kids from our year have Owled him about their Inheritances. He said it's the biggest group since You-know-who's time or something like that." Ron responded, completely ignoring Hermione's correction. Remus and Sirius looked thoughtful.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there, won't we?" Hermione sighed. "I wish I had one, but being a muggleborn, I'm not so lucky."

"Hermione, you may be muggleborn, but all muggleborns have to have some kind of magical history in their family line. One or both of your parents are related to squibs. There hasn't been a true muggleborn for centuries." Sirius spoke up. "I know James' wife was a half-blood adopted into a muggle family, but she was related to a Draken who mated with a Siren that was part Shadow-Parsel."

"Shadow-Parsel?" Harry asked, glancing to his dad. Sirius nodded. "What's a Shadow-Parsel?"

"A Shadow-Parsel is like any Shadow- animal, Harry. They can speak to snakes and transform into any kind of snake without being an animagus. They have one true snake form and then the whole species." Hermione answered, catching Harry's interest. He nodded, and took to looking out the window.

The group chatted for awhile, and for once, Malfoy and his goons didn't show up to ruin the moment, despite the group being in marked Slytherin territory.

Soon, they were nearing Hogsmeade so Hermione went to change and the boys changed into the uniforms while Fred, George, Sirius and Remus chatted about their work and other things.

Half and hour later, Hermione returned looking miffed and snapped at them to hurry up.

"What's with her?" Ron muttered, grabbing his trunk and helping Harry with his own. Harry's Draken let out a roar inside his head, irate at having to be helped. He was suddenly angry, his Draken thought Ron was insinuating he couldn't do things for himself. To his Draken, it was perceived as him being accused of a weakness.

Sirius noted this and lightly tapped Harry's shoulder. "Your wings, Harry. They're bulging up to free themselves." Harry growled, but forced himself to calm down.

"Thanks, Sirius. I guess I need to work on my instincts. I hate this."

"I know, kiddo, I know. It was the same for James and I. Your dad hated it when someone else did something for him and I was around. Being the Dominant, he thought it meant he had to do _everything_ for himself and others couldn't help him. It almost broke us up quite a few times."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Remus cut in. "You should have seen James when I escaped the Shrieking Shack one full moon. I'd caught Sirius outside and he was having trouble transforming into Padfoot. I ended up in the hospital wing for a week." Harry winced. "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

They caught each other at the carriage, and immediately Harry tensed up. Several other Dominants were around, and so were a couple of submissives. There was a strange pull in his abdomen, begging him to speed up and follow the path, but he fought it. He could wait to claim his mate, if that was what this pull wanted him to do. A flash of silver-blonde hair appeared in his mind and disappeared just as fast, but he shook it off and climbed into the carriage.

"Hey, Harry." Neville waved, an easy smile on his face. Harry cheered up, noting Neville smelled strongly like a submissive.

"Hey, Nev. How'd your summer go with Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank?"

"Great! I found out I'm a Draken submissive." Ah, he was correct.

"Really, I'm a Dominant."

"Cool. Hey, what's with Ron's hair?"

"Oh. He's a fire nymph or something." Neville grimaced.

"We're gonna have to charm his bed and robes against fire, then."

"I guess." Harry shrugged, and leaned against his dad. He was glad he had Sirius. He missed his sire, but his daddy was here, he wasn't dead. While Harry missed James' presence, losing Sirius would have been a whole lot more difficult.

"What's up, kiddo?" Sirius asked softly, gently nuzzling into his son's hair. He could smell the emotion of sadness, and it seemed to be affecting Neville as well. He kept shooting worried glances at Harry every few minutes.

"Just…I miss papa, but I don't. I can't miss what I've never had, right?" he buried his face against Sirius' shoulder, relaxing as the older man's arm wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey, I miss your papa too, kiddo. I know exactly what you mean. But you still have me, and I still have you. You've had me since day one, you know that." The taller man kissed his child's forehead gently. "What brought this on?"

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you, dad."

"I'm pretty lucky to have you to. If I'd been later, who knows what would have happened to you, chick." And Sirius meant it. Harry had been his only child with his mate. The only clutch James had given him before the Potters had died. Harry had been Harry Potter, but once Sirius claimed him, he became Hadrian Arcturus Black, like he and James had originally picked out. Lily, backed by Albus, had chosen Harry James Potter. Neither man liked it, but Albus had insisted.

"I love you, daddy." The Dominant mumbled.

"I love you too, chick." Sirius whispered, clutching his child tightly to him. Remus watched them, smiling. So did the others.

[**Part .II.]**

The group stumbled up the steps and through the corridors to get to the Great Hall, where Remus and Sirius separated from the kids to go up to the Head Table. Fred and George walked to the doors where they stood guard, wands out and at the ready.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry claimed seats at the middle of the table. Ron and Neville sat across from Harry and Hermione. Ron across from Hermione who was on Harry's left, which left Neville across from Harry on Ron's right.

The other house tables were full, or getting there. The Headmaster stood, and clapped to get the attention of the hall.

"Students, Students, calm down." He said, lowering his hands. "We have three changes in staff this year. Defense Against The Dark Arts will be split by Professors Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-" he broke off as the hall erupted in cheers. "- and Potions will now split between Professors Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn!

"Now, as to why the first years are not in the hall being sorted yet; I had a talk with Sopho the Sorting Hat, and he demanded to resort years three through seven. We will start with the younger years and work our way up. Your new house will have a House Meeting after the feast with an explanation I cannot give you at this moment. Thank you." Dumbledore stood back and gestured for McGonagall to set the hat down on the stool. The Gryffindor Head was just unrolling the scroll when the hat called out,

"Mckinny, Erin!" A small third year boy from Slytherin house staggered forward. A few seconds later, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall huffed, and allowed the hat to do her job.

Slytherin gained three new third years, Hufflepuff received eight new third years, Ravenclaw got four and Gryffindor won at twelve.

For fourth years, Slytherin got five, Hufflepuff nine, Ravenclaw one, and Gryffindor seven.

Fifth years that went to Slytherin were ten, Hufflepuff ten, Ravenclaw four and Gryffindor two.

"Granger, Hermione!" Sopho yelled. Hermione gave the three boys a smile and walked up proudly to sit on the stool. She placed the hat on her head, and for four minutes, seemed to be having a debate with the hat. Finally, it yelled, "**RAVENCLAW!**" The blue and silver house went up in cheers, while Gryffindor groaned in loss.

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

The pug-faced girl stalked up to the hat, sat down and was sorted into "**SLYTHERIN!"** She sat back at Slytherin among her friends.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

The red haired Fire Nymph walked up and plonked on the stool, grimacing as he set the hat on his head. For nearly ten minutes, the hat debated with him, and put him into "**RAVENCLAW!**". Harry couldn't believe it, but laughed at the look on Hermione's face. She was shocked as she scooted over to make room beside her and Luna Lovegood.

"Black, Hadrian!" the hat roared. Dumbledore's twinkled failed as Harry stood shakily. He could feel the hall's eyes on him, and he looked up at his dad, terrified of his reaction. Sirius gave him a smile, telling him without words that he would be proud of Harry and still love him no matter what.

The Boy-Who-Lived-A-Lie walked up to the hat and sat gingerly on the stool. He placed the hat on his head, and shut his eyes. He waited for Sopho to finish going through his memories, and then smiled when the hat began to speak inside his head.

"_Ah, Hadrian Black. Formerly Harry James Potter, son to James and Lily Potter. A Draken Dominant and feeling the pull of your mate… What I said your first year stands, Hadrian Arcturus Black…"_

"_I know. Put me where you know I should go. I'm tired of fighting." _ Harry could practically feel the approval from Sopho.

"_As you wish, Hadrian Black."_ Sopho murmured in his head, then opened its mouth and screamed out, "**SLYTHERIN!"**

The hall went deadly silent as Hadrian stood, and they went into shock when they heard him thank the hat.

"No problem, Mr Black. Simply placing you were you should have gone in the first place, m'boy. Do me proud, eh?"

Hadrian gave a laugh, saluting the house before he walked to his new house table. The only open spot was near the first years spot, so he sat down and glanced at his dad. The man was smiling and gave him a little thumbs up, reassuring the boy of the man's love.

He looked at Remus next, beaming when the man grinned at him. He then looked at his new classmates; most were looking at him with either shock, disgust or distain. He looked away, averting his eyes.

Four more six years joined from Ravenclaw, one from Hufflepuff, and two from Gryffindor.

Seamus Finnegan sat beside Harry, latching on immediately while his boyfriend Dean sat on the other side of him. Both were staring vacantly ahead, not noticing the other Slytherins.

Harry sighed, watching as Gryffindor got three Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff got one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, and three Ravenclaws.

Ravenclaw got two Gryffindors, three Slytherins and six Hufflepuffs. Harry watched on, depressed.

"Good, good!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up. "Thank you, Sopho. Now, I hope you can all get along in your new houses. For the first week, we will grant you leniency and you may sit at your old house tables. New students will find their things already in their new dorms. Now, off to bed! Pip pip!"

Dean, Seamus and Harry stood up as one and walked behind the first years. Despite being sixth years, they knew how Slytherin worked. They'd heard Malfoy yelling about it for years, now. They were the Omegas. The lowest of the low, especially being Gryffindors. Even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs walked ahead of them.

They walked in silence down to the dungeons, with Shay being held between the two Dominant Drakens. Dean didn't perceive Harry as a threat, so he left his little submissive latch onto their friend. They reached the portrait of a giant snake, and Malfoy spoke loud enough for the entire group. "The password for this week is '**Pureblood Heir**'. Remember that, first years, or ask an Upperclassmen if you forget." The door opened and Malfoy held the door for first his friends, then the lower years and finally the three Gryffindors. He sneered at them as they passed, making Dean growl lowly. Harry watched as the blonde stiffened, and he once again felt the pull he had this irresistible urge to follow. He didn't bother looking at the pale faced git, and instead followed his friends to find a spot to stand.

Malfoy stood in front of the fire, Zabini and Parkinson on either side of him as he began to speak. "First years and new students, I am Draco Malfoy. I am your sixth year prefect along with Miss Parkinson on my left, and Mr Zabini on my right. In a few short moments, our Head of House, Professor Severus Snape, will be here for the Beginning of Term Meeting. Before he gets here, I want to say a few things.

"While you are here, you obey me, Parkinson and Zabini. You may come to us if needed, but you listen to us. In Slytherin, we stick with our own. We have new students this year from the three other houses. This rule includes them, as well.

"If someone from another house is picking on you, be assured another Slytherin **will** come find myself, Parkinson or Zabini to come to your aid. Stay in a pack of four or five at a time, never wander about after curfew.

"We have levels of importance in Slytherin, first years. You are, and do not make me repeat this, the lowest of the low. At this point, however, you are above the three Gryffindors, but only because they first came from our rival house. Expect this to change, little snakes.

"Our levels are currently as such; I, the Slytherin Prince. Blaise is my Second, Pansy my Queen. Daphne Greengrass is Pansy's Second. Crabbe and Goyle are my guards, and then there are the rest of the house.

"In Slytherin, the first week here can make or break you. Do. Not. Anger Me." Draco drawled slowly. His silver eyes glanced around the room. All the years, including the seventh years, watched with rapid attentiveness.

"This weekend, you first years will be assigned a study partner from sixth year. Fifth and Seventh years are off-limits for questions because of Owls and Newts in the spring.

"Quidditch practice is off-limits to first years as well. School rule, so no whining." Malfoy folded his arms, and glanced at the three Gryffindors.

"First years, turn to the back of the room. Meet Hadrian Black, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They are, for this week, below you. This does not mean you can abuse your higher status. I have the authority to punish you by the Head Boy, Colyn Morte, and trust me. I will use it.

"House members, attention on me. You may be above the new Slytherins, but like the first years, I can and will punish you for abusing that power. That means no pranking, no beating them around for fun, no anything. Leave them alone.

"Lions, I will speak to you after Sev has given his speech in my room. For now, I am done. Sev?"

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." The black robed man stepped up to the front and stood, nobody standing at his back as he folded his arms across a broad chest and observed his first years. "Little snakes, You are here in Slytherin because you possess either the cunning, subtlety, conniving or the cleverness Salazar Slytherin himself set for the requirements of this house. While you are here, your house will be like your family. I expect you all to treat it as such.

"Draco out-lined everything for his own speech; However, he failed to mention several things like every other year.

"The first weekend here, I am taking all first years to the Infirmary for a beginning of the year check up. Why? Each year, I and Poppy Pomfrey find four or five students that suffer abuse at home. I can give you Potions to heal the damage after the exam, and understand this. I will be here to treat you during the summer, or at my own home where you can floo me for assistance. I visit several of my Slytherins each summer to see how their families are progressing.

"If you have nightmares, or are homesick, my door is always open to you. Office hours during the week are from 9a.m to 5p.m. I will care for you, I will protect you. If you are being bullied, like Mr Malfoy said, another Slytherin will come to your aid. Do not be afraid to approach me yourselves. I am not afraid to intervene.

"Now, sixth year transfers. Same as the first years; My office is always open to you. I cannot stop your old houses from bullying you, nor can I stop the other heads from taking points or giving you detention. But I can take responsibility for your detentions, and I will often give you oppurtunities to win those points back.

Sixth year students, please take into account to help your new house mates. I do not care if they were Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. They are here, and most possibly should have been here in the first sorting. I will not repeat myself.

"As for the hierarchy, yes. We have one. Draco once again forgot to mention something. Each house has a 'Court', so to speak. I believe Gryffindor abandoned theirs when I was in my fourth year. Hufflepuff abandoned theirs only recently, about twelve years ago. Ravenclaw's court has been dead for about a century now. Slytherin is the only court to have survived this long. A Prince in place of our king. An appointed Queen who rules for her house instead of the Chosen Queen. It has been this way since Mr Malfoy's father's seventh year. He was our last Chosen King. Before you ask, no. We do not have 'heirs' to the positions. Hogwarts, before the Dark Lord's first war in the seventies, chose our House Royalty. She has abandoned the choice, leaving it up to us. However, the Headmaster has told me she has begun asking him how Slytherin fairs with our choices.

"She is beginning to wonder if she should once more bring back the other courts and give us our leaders back. At any time, if she does so, you may find a letter written by the Headmaster under your pillow or on your bedside table in an envelope. It will explain your duties and your role in our house.

"The other Heads and I have decided, should Hogwarts bring back the Courts of Hogwarts, we will form a Council that will be totally legal. But it is up to the Kings and Queens plus Consorts of the Houses to give the final say. The Heads play only a small part, and that is being the advisor to our house leaders, nothing more.

"For now, I shall let you get to bed. Prefects, rouse the first years at seven o'clock sharp." The man nodded at Malfoy, and then left, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Potter, Finnegan, Thomas. Follow me." The blonde motioned to the former Lions, and they followed him silently up the stairs to a door that had the words '**Draco Malfoy – Prince**' on a golden plaque with the words '**Unknown – Consort**' underneath it. He opened the door and gestured the three boys to enter before him. Harry was in awe; the walls were silver, and the bedspreads were a deep forest green. The carpet was also silver. On what Harry assumed to be Draco's bed was the Slytherin crest, and looking past at a smaller bed had a simple snake on the pillow. Malfoy gestured them to make themselves comfy, as he sat at his desk.

"Lions." He greeted. They returned the greeting softly. Dean held a shaking Seamus to him, while Harry fought to follow the pull that kept tugging insistently in his chest.

"You may face a bit of trouble from the other snakes for awhile. For now, I need to know your creature inheritances, status and if you are mated."

"Why?" Seamus asked, glancing cautiously at the blonde. Said blonde raised his brow.

"So I know how to accomadate you, Finnegan."

"I'm a Draken Dominant." Dean said, "Seamus is my submissive mate." Draco nodded, turning to glance at Harry.

"I'm also a Draken Dominant. I haven't found my submissive mate yet. But he's close." _I can feel him_. Draco nodded again, his gaze turning thoughtful.

"Thomas, Finnegan, follow me. I've got a pair of rooms just a bit lower than these. We passed them on the way up. Potter, I'll be right back." Dean and Shay looked at him confusedly, before they followed the bossy blonde.

Ten minutes later, Malfoy returned and plonked on his bed. "Argh.."

Harry lifted a brow in amusement.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" He asked.

"I will have to clean out the highest room. It's just a bit smaller than this one, but it'll work for you, I think. For now, you can sleep in here." Malfoy responded, turning over with his eyes closed. His words were mumbled into the sheets, but it didn't matter. Harry only shrugged and lay down, not bothering with clothes or turning the lights out.

Both boys fell asleep that way, and for some reason, neither had nightmares that night.

**A/U:**

Whoo!

_Final Word Count: _4,111 words + characters.

Gosh! I'm really happy with the way this is turning out!

Some of my favourites should be viewed as well, just to get these amazing authors some publicity;

**Enchanted_Nightengale**

**BlueSkyeCloud9**

**Pantherstrike**

**Starlight Massacre**

**Sara Holmes**

**Kusanosakura**

**SnarryvsLarry**

**Aisling-Siobhan**

**Yamiga**

**Hedwig-Hoots**

**GreenEyesGreySkies**

**JohnniEvans**

XD I love them so much, and their styles/stories have definitely impressed me. An amazing story on my favourites I think y'all should read is **'Butterfly'** by _Aisling-Siobhan._ :D

Anyway, I'm done with this **Author Note** XD

Review!

_**Snitch Me**_


	4. Ready To Go Home Part II

**A/U:**

Who should I pair Nev up with? Right now, it's debatable between Blaise and Theo.

Pany's Dominant is also up for debate…. I wanna pair her up with Ron, because I've never liked _Romione_ but I know some people will say _Ronsy_ will never work…

Blaise, Theo, Nev, Harry, Draco, Fred/George, Charlie, Severus, Sirius[James: Deceased], Terry Boot, Rodny Anderson(OOC) are all Draken characters.

Ron is a Fire Nymph. He control the fire elemants, and he's a pixie like creature.

Hermione will turn out to have a creature inheritance, just trying to decide what it is….

Remus WILL be cured in the later chappies. I'm deciding on what I wanna do with Moony, though…

Sirius, Remus and Harry **are **_packmakes._ Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and Charlie have all been adopted into the Remus' _**pack**_. Sirius is the **pack leader**, so Moony has to see the added six members as part of his pack.

Severus and Lucius are bonded, completely, and you'll find out how that goes.

Narcissa has some siren blood in her, from her mother's side of the family. That's how she was able to lure Lucius to her and away from Severus.

**Chapter Three: **Ready To Go Home Part .II.(Draco's POV)

[**Part .I.**]

The blonde groaned softly into his pillow, shifting to get comfortable. A few noises broke through his sleep lethargy, but he was still slow rising from sleep to go tell whoever it was to kindly shut up.

He didn't expect a large male Dominant Draken to be hovering over him and sniffing his nape and hair. Nor, did he expect to be in his Draken form. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. Then he remembered who had been in his room the night before, and he flew into full panic-mode.

Unable to use words, he whined and bucked his hips against the bigger male's, gesturing to Potter to get off him. A deep growl was his answer, along with a sharp, warning nip to his shoulder-blade. It stung for a moment, but the sting was eased as a moist appendage licked along the mark.

This Dominant wanted to claim him! He whined in a softer tone, hoping the submission would get the other Draken off him. Instead the Dominant ground his hips down against Draco's arse.

The blonde shuddered in both lust and confusion. His father had told him about the tug a Dominant will feel towards their submissive; The sub will never feel it, but it helps the Dominant find their mate. When they get closer to each other, the bond intensifies until they complete the mating, and then it only acts up when the submissive is either in trouble or their emotions are haywire and they need their Dominant to calm them down.

This revelation didn't bother him, although he believed his would once Potter was done with his exploration. He sorely hoped it was soon because then-

Draco's eyes grew wide as he felt two hands gently parting his arse cheeks, a whimper escaped as a tongue licked tentatively at his puckered hole. _Oh, that felt good._ He gasped as the tip of said tongue prodded at his hole, waiting for the muscles to relax enough for it to slip past the first ring.

He whined softly, lust clouding over his rational, human mind and allowing his Draken mind-set to take over.

As the Dominant's tongue focused on getting him nice and loose, the submissive began to rock his hips against the bed, soft whines and whimpers coming from his throat. God that felt so good!

The tongue slipped from him, forcing him to bite back a moan of protest just as there was a large, blunt object being presses against the slight-tightly-puckered entrance. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should fight, but damnit this was his Dominant! His mate! His Draken recognized the male above him, slowly sliding into the blonde lithe body. Both sets of wings were free, twitching at the cool air of the dungeons.

Draco whined at the slow pace, bucked his hips up toward the male, the eight foot tall male who covered his six foot eleven inch frame. The male gave deep warning growl, freezing Draco. The submissive was cowed, frightened of upsetting his Dominant. Again, his rational mind knew this was wrong, to bow down to this male, but the Draken side was arguing that this male could provide for him; he could keep Draco and any chicks they might have together safe from harm.

Finally, the male was seated deeply in Draco. He groaned loudly, the sound going straight to Draco's already hard prick. Potter's large wings curled to hide the bed, seeing as they couldn't hide them pair themselves. Draco whimpered softly, silently begging his mate to move, to do anything but just _sit there._ A gentle hand cupping his hip, sharp claws not digging into his skin, instead just resting there, was his answer as the other obeyed Draco's soft begging noises.

Quickly, each thrust was aimed to slam roughly against Draco's prostrate, causing the smaller boy to whine and writhe underneath the other. The fire built up inside Draco, coiling in his belly until it was coiled too tight and with an inhuman screech, he rode through his, and the Dominant's, orgasm, clutching at the bedspread beneathe him.

His mate growled deeply in his ear, his hands already returning to normal and safe to thrust themselves into Draco's white locks to grip them tightly. He roughly turned Draco's head, baring his teeth when Draco dared to gaze at his eyes. As soon as Draco lowered his silver-molten gaze, the Draken above him pressed a possessive kiss to his mouth.

He responded lightly, unsure of how to gauge this Dominant's reaction, but was pleased when his mate gently carded a now-human hand through his locks and gentled the kiss to a sweet chaste peck.

The raven haired boy's wings were the last to hide themselves, snapping and cracking as though they were breaking, his back a bloody mess on Draco's bed.

Draco sighed, not really believing what had happened as he moved to cuddle up to the taller boy. Subconsciously, Potter's arms moved to cage the blonde to his chest, pulling Draco atop him so he could nuzzle his lips against Draco's collarbone.

Draco smiled lightly, dizzily, before falling asleep on his mate.

[**Part .II.**]

When the blonde next woke up, he was in bed alone. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, as he swung his feet off the side and stood.

Was he really that displeasing, that Potter had to leave before he woke up? Without warning after that thought, he felt the tell-tale sign of tears welling up in his eyes. Against his permission, he let out a high half-shriek, half-keening noise, his wings ripping from his back to curl around him loosely. He could feel his heart being smashed to pieces.

He wanted his Dominant, and he wanted him now!

He stood there for all of three minutes, letting his tears of disappointment and sadness fall to his alabaster cheeks. He had just turned away from the door when the door was ripped open and a fully-matured male Dominant Draken stood in the doorway, his emerald eyes glowing and his skin a deep black with dark red markings.

Draco instantly stopped his distress call, uncurled his wings and held his arms out for his mate. Potter reacted instantly, striding in to take the upset submissive into his arms. Draco wound his arms around Potter's neck, and his legs around the raven's lean waist, clinging to him.

Now that he was with his Dominant, everything melted away and he nuzzled his head against Harry's neck, silently asking his mate to comfort him. All the while, he listened to Harry growling weakly, and felt him clinging to Draco just as tight as Draco clung to him.

Once they were both calmed down and looking semi-human again, Harry huffed and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's temple before turning and walking back down to the common room. Draco hid his face against Harry's shoulder in mortification, only to be greeted with soft 'awww's' and cooing sounds from the girls. Almost instantly, Harry's wings snapped out to the full length of 29 feet and he roared loudly, forcing a shocked silence in the room. Draco could distantly hear the loud hisses of Thomas and the whines/whimpers of distress from Finnegan, but didn't care as he tightened his hold on Harry. He lifted his head and licked behind the raven's ear gently, tentatively, trying to calm his riled up mate.

And just when he thought his morning couldn't get any worse, the common room entrance opened and his fathers walked in.

[**Part .III.**]

"Potter, Draco? Really." Lucius snarked, clearly agitated. Not because he'd been claimed, or because he was the submissive, but because of Har-**Potter**. Ever since he'd woken alone in bed, he'd had the strangest urge to call Potter Harry.

They'd been separated by their parents, which caused his papa Sev a lot of pain and blood-loss from a broken jaw. He might be older, but stronger than Potter he was not. Really, the dark haired man should have known with the new bond, it would be hard to force the newly mated pair apart from each other.

"Dad, I don't understand-"

"We won't have an heir, Draco!" Lucius snapped. He was pushed onto the loveseat where his mate had previously occupied.

"We will, dad." He sighed. "Potter is more than capable of giving me an heir, and I know that he'll understand giving the first born the Malfoy name."

"That's not the idea! The idea is the **my son** is mated to a blood-traitor!" the older blond hissed out, jerking from Severus' grip.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you will _**cease**_ this moment!" Severus growled, jerking the man down again. "You know damn well Dragon cannot help his mate! Or would you like me to remind you of the fit **your** father had when he learned about _me_!"

The older Malfoy snorted. "He didn't have a fit, he went into fucking cardiac arrest!"

"Exactly!" Severus shouted, bolting up. "You can't choose your mate, and neither can our son! Granted, the mating wasn't at a good time, but at least he has been claimed by his mate!"

"Do not yell at me, Severus!" Lucius yelled back. "I am not a child to control through raising your voice!"

"Then listen to me!" Draco's papa roared, raising a hand to either slap Lucius or give him a good shove. Draco chose now to intervene, knowing he could possibly get hurt in the scuffle.

"Daddy, papa, stop!" he tried, squeazing his way in between them. He was just a few inches shorter than Lucius, so while Lucius' jaw would have taken the hit, Draco got it full on the side of his face, the hit leaving behind an angry red mark as Draco was left sprawled on the floor. This time, as tears welled up and he let out the distress call, he was doing so without knowing, and therefore missed the shock and then fright of his dads. He missed Harry entering and damn near killing Severus whilst knocking Lucius unconscious within five minutes each. He missed his mate kneeling on the floor and crawling towards him, sadness and worry for the smaller mate in his dark green eyes.

He didn't miss his mate asking with a soft hum if he could hold the blonde close, or if he could kiss the blonde. Each time, Draco answered with a shy nod, finally taking a hand from his stinging cheek. It was a mistake. Upon seeing the already bruising mark, Harry tensed up and his wings snapped out to full length; his fangs lengthened and he crouched with Draco held bridal style in his arms. Harry was in full protect-mate-kill-threat mode. At a moments notice, Draco realized, Harry would be ready to fight his way through a sea of inferi to get him to safety, and the only threat this moment was his own dad and papa.

Purring the smaller mate curled against his Dominant, who growled threateningly as the other Dominant and submissive began to come out of their unconscious haze. Draco noticed Harry's eyes flicker to his cheek for a second, before he growled at Severus. The older Dominant nodded and bowed down, baring his neck as Harry stalked past, carrying Draco out. Severus, Draco saw as he stretched to look back, had waited till Harry was out the room before he stood up and rushed to Lucius.

In the common room, Blaise, Dean and Sirius all waited in their own Draken forms; in his hyperactive mode, Harry perceived all of them as threats to his mate, and curled his wings around the pair, shielding Draco until his back hit the wall and he edged his way to the door. There were a few low voices, but Draco didn't understand.

"_..wonder what….there…threats…can't do…Draco…"_ was all he heard, and it sounded so much like Blaise, he was almost worried. But with his mate holding him, he knew he would be protected and kept safe. His Draken had receded a bit, allowing his human to show through. He hadn't realized his mate had carried him so far; it almost looked like the Forbidden forest, near the Unicorn herd.

Sure enough, they walked straight into the middle of the herd's pasture where they were currently grazing; the stallion lifted his head, a challenge to Harry to disturb him, his mares and his foals. In answer, Harry furled his wings against his back, but kept them out just in case, and showed Draco off to the male horse. The white stallion snorted, and swung his head to the Stallion's resting bed.

Draco was set down gently, with a gentle, lingering kiss to his forehead. He whined softly as his dominant left him, but seeing that he wasn't returning, Draco decided to crawl from the resting bed, only to be stopped by the stallion. He was nudged back to the stallion's bed, and kept there.

Almost an hour or so passed when Harry returned, dragging a thestral carcass from his jaws. Draco blanched as he took in the sight, and saw Harry had ripped off the wings and gauged out the herd leader's eyes. No unicorn had lifted it's head as Harry returned, none of them bothering as they knew Harry had gone hunting for Draco.

This in itself pleased Draco to no end, knowing his mate was strong enough to protect and provide for him. Harry prodded the carcass over to him, curling around Draco then like a protective barrier against the world. Draco leaned down and allowed his fangs to sink into the still-warm flesh, the hot blood rolling down his chin. Behind him, Harry hummed and caressed his hair, his wings, his back, his hips, his thighs, his shoulders, his arms. Merlin, Harry touched him everywhere, and it soothed Draco to the core. While Harry was still tense, Draco simply basked in his mate's attentions.

Eventually, he finished his meal and curled up against his mate's chest, mewling softly to calm his mate down. He nuzzled against Harry's bare chest, falling into an easy sleep. He felt safe, knowing Harry would be there to keep him safe.

[**Part .IV.**]

For five days, the pair stayed away. In that time, the entire castle had gone insane trying to locate them. It seemed, when they got back and were questioned by a harsh-looking Dumbledore, that they'd looked everywhere and had employed Aurors to look for them.

At the end of the five hour questioning session, a very Irate Harry picked up an extremely distressed Draco with a deep, possessive hiss as he held his mate tight to him. Draco couldn't even glance at his fathers, both who looked distraught and had tears running down their cheeks. Tears welled up again in his eyes, and Harry took him to a corner, where he crouched down in front of the room and cocooned them both with his wings. Draco heard Severus explaining to a couple of Aurors that Harry felt Draco was threatened by the number of people involved, and as the Dominant, it was his job to protect Draco at all costs.

It didn't help that a Draken's wings and natural form are resilient spells, hexes and curses.

An Auror made the mistake of not listening and firmly tapped Harry's wing. The man died like a coward, screaming for someone to stop the raven from ripping off his arms and crushing his head. Nobody even tried. The minister was there, and was shocked. But he was on good terms with the Elder clan of Drakens, and knew if a Dominant felt his submissive was threatened, they would attack first and ask about it later.

Severus inputted he'd only had that problem once in the beginning with Lucius.

After that admission, Draco kinda lost attention because of the gentle affections Harry was lavishing upon him. The bigger male was licking, nuzzling and presses sweet little kisses to Draco's cheek (the unbruised one), his shoulders, forehead… He was also sniffing and rubbing his cheek against Draco's chest, as though trying to re-affirm his place in the blonde's life.

Once Harry was sure there was no other scent on Draco, he loosened his hold on his small mate and relaxed. Draco knew he was still on high-alert. Neither had heard a person leaving the room, nor had they heard anyone enter.

For a moment, Draco heard hushed voice, and then a soft, "Bambi?" Harry growled in response, once more pulling Draco to him. The blonde obediently wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and buried his face in Harry's chest when the brunette stood up and let his wings expand to the full length. He felt Harry bare his teeth and heard him hiss, then felt as his mate turned and, despite the voices calling him back, stalked out of the room.

A sudden voice in his head made him yelp.

'_Must protect mate. Keep mate safe. Protect mate.'_ It sounded like Harry's normal voice, but was more gruff, inhuman almost. Luckily the pair didn't run into anyone on the way to the dungeons. Draco didn't think he could take anymore and he was weary.

They entered the common room, that was void of everyone but Blaise and Dean. They looked up when they entered the room, and watched shocked as Harry carried him up the stairs to his room.

Harry, in his Draken form, didn't bother with undressing him. He simply tore at Draco's clothes and then his own. He pushed Draco onto the bed, and Draco wondered for a second if Harry would take him again that night, only to have that thought squashed when the male became human again and crawled in over him.

Harry pulled the other back against his chest, spooing him tightly with an arm tight around his waist. Draco could feel his erection, and whined softly, bumping his arse against that delicious hardness. He got a grunt in reply, followed by a soft snort. He settled down, his own arousal dying off as he cuddled to his mate. He knew, however, that Harry would be up in a snap at the first sign of danger.

So he settled down to sleep. And he dreamed.

**A/U: **

Yay! Chapter three's done! I hope you liked it!

**Final Word Count: **3,045 + characters

**Pages:** 7

**Paragraphs: ** 65

**Lines: ** 284

_**Next chapter will be longer than 7 pages, I promise! **_

Review!

_**Snitch Me**_


End file.
